Maybe It's Enemies That Make the Best Lovers
by broadwaybaby529
Summary: Did I just hear you right?" Seamus asked Blaise. " Italians make the best lovers? I think not" Because it's just a bet to prove something. And those feelings late at night don't mean a thing...


Maybe It's Enemies that Make the Best Lovers

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. I don't. Pretty simple, no?

A/N- So I don't really like the title, and if anyone has a better one then feel free to give me some advice. This is something that just got caught in my head and I couldn't let it go. I love the Blaise/ Seamus couple but I've never written any so it'll be an experience. Cheers Chickadees.

" Italians make the best lovers," Blaise Zambini said to Draco Malfoy, whose arm was around the waist of one Harry Potter, walking with his motley crew of Hermione and Ron, as well as the addition of Neville, Dean and Seamus.

" Did I just hear you right?" Seamus asked, popping up between Blaise and Draco. "_Italians_ make the best lovers?" He looked truly perplexed at the very thought.

Blaise stared at him a moment before adding, " And the best food, and the best art"

" Art I can deal with Zambini" Seamus retaliated. " Even food, but as far as lovers go, there's the Irish for that." Blaise looked rather amused at the idea. " Finnegan you wouldn't know a lover if it bit you in the arse." Harry coughed in the background, something that sounded like "Seamus would probably like that" Seamus glared at him, much to the dismay of Draco who growled a little and pulled Harry closer.

Seamus turned back toward Blaise and said, " Is that so Zambini?" Blaise nodded, " Of course it's so. You Irish couldn't tell a lover from a bottle of mead" Seamus grinned rather manically. " Then I propose a bet." Blaise raised his eyebrows. " The stakes?"

" Prove your country's worthiness" Seamus said. " We have a week. Draco and Harry will be the judges." There were two, slightly disturbing yelps of joy at the sound of this. " And the loser is the other's slave for a week."

" Let's up that" Blaise said. " 200 Galleons, and the loser is the winner's _sex_ slave for a week. Do we have a deal?"

" On me Irish blood" Seamus said, than winked at Blaise. " You have one week to seduce me" " And you the same" Blaise whispered, his voice had gone husky. He blew a kiss toward Seamus then wandered off singing " That's amore"

Day One 

Monday morning started without a glitch. It was perfect timing considering the holiday, so they needn't worry about school getting in the way of their bet. Seamus walked down to the Great Hall. He was wearing muggle clothes, as they were more comfortable any way.

His pants were a pair of tight dark blue jeans, and his shirt was a deep green. Written on the bottom was the words _life is an adventure_ and on the back it said _take a walk on the wild side. _And it had a picture of a shamrock wrapping around his torso. But as much as his shirt implied something else, Blaise's clothes came right out and said it. In fact Blaise all but came right out and said it himself. His pants mirrored Seamus's. But his shirt, a dark ink black, that matched his hair and deepened the blue of his eyes said, _Let me be your Italian Stallion _and on the back, in a darker, less visible to the teachers color, it said _and you can ride me till the break of dawn. _Seamus blushed. He personally wouldn't mind riding Blaise Zambini till the break of dawn.

Blaise came over to the Gryffendore table. " So Finnegan" He whispered in Seamus's ear. " Want a test ride?" Seamus turned his head, catching Blaise's mouth in the process. He made his way down to Blaise's collarbone, on which rested a small golden chain, with a locket in the shape of Italy. Seamus wanted to laugh a little, he had a shamrock both on his shirt and on a similar locket underneath." As he kissed Blaise, he was also doing wordless magic under the table, and turned a goblet of pumpkin juice into a single red rose.

He pulled away from Blaise's embrace, long enough to give him the rose. " That was just a taste," He whispers, licking the very outer edge of Blaise's ear. " You want more, then meet me in the room of requirements at 10 tonight." He kisses him once more and smirks whispering, " I aim only to please" before leaving the room.

A/N- I actually really wanted to finish this tonight, but the inspiration ran away… Tell me if you like it and if I should continue? Cheers mi amichi… That's amore….


End file.
